


Allons au-devant de la vie

by innocentya



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentya/pseuds/innocentya
Summary: 36AU，pwp，人民阵线胜利后，弗以伊和热安去诺曼底度法国第一个有带薪休假的夏天。





	1. Chapter 1

热安还记得，那是个周一，弗以伊和他整夜都没睡安稳，咖啡馆刚开的时候，他们就出门寻找报纸。当他们看到人道报头版大大的黑体字写着“获得了胜利”时，弗以伊立刻抱着热安转了个圈，六月的巴黎充满歌声和欢笑，热安小声的惊呼汇入悦动着的喧嚣里。所有人都喜气洋洋，仿佛从陈旧的套子里钻了出来，非得在初夏满被花香的空气中打个滚不可，哪怕弗以伊当街亲热安几口，都不会有人在意。巴黎人都高兴坏啦。  
虽然马提尼翁协议中没有包含每年15天的带薪休假，但总之人民阵线办到了，实现了他们先前的承诺。那天晚上，CGT的主席Léon Jouhaux在广播里说，工人阶级要从中找到“新的力量”，还要为明天“新的征战”开阔认知。广播结束后，热安提议，弗以伊的第一个假期，他们要一起离开巴黎，到这个以世界为家的工人从没去过的地方。  
“你最想看什么景色呢？”热安趴在弗以伊腿上，歪着头问。  
弗以伊看着热安蓝色的眼睛，那是一双漂亮的，沉浸在对未来的梦里的诗人的眼睛，他说：“如果能看看像你眼睛一样漂亮的海蓝色就好啦。”  
于是，弗以伊，也是差不多所有法国工人这辈子第一个带薪休假的目的地就这样定了下来，诺曼底，去看白沙、风暴、悬崖和无尽的蔚蓝。  
仅仅一周多之后，新的法律就被投票通过了，法令将在七月下旬被施行，正好学校也要到14号才放假，他们决定，等热安一放假，两个人就坐火车前往诺曼底——铁路公司为假期推出了打折票，加上包含在协议内的涨薪，咬咬牙他们甚至能买两张二等座。  
热安差不多是被弗以伊抱下火车的——人太多了，仿佛全巴黎的工人都在同一天挤火车往诺曼底来。才过了凡尔赛，热安的两颊已经笑到发麻，火车咕隆咕隆地载了满满的歌曲和玩笑朝大海开来。那时最流行的歌曲是《让我们走到生活前头》，又叫做我的金发女郎，歌词写的一般，但调子很适合合唱，弗以伊看热安唱得开心，淡金的发丝拂过红润的唇，“站起来我的金发女郎，在风中歌唱，站起来我的朋友，走向冉冉升起的太阳……”他想，啊，这是我的金发男孩呀。夜里，热安终于撑不住，靠在弗以伊怀里睡了过去，他梦见弗以伊和厂里的工人一起，往柴堆上泼了桶水，然后火便熄灭了，雷栋米的少女笑着走下来被他们抱住，人人都雀跃着，无忧无虑，为法兰西，也为自由。热安掏了掏口袋，竟然有一束铃兰，他将五月的鲜花插在少女的前襟，短头发的女孩一手拉着弗以伊，一手拉着热安，和唱唱跳跳的游行队伍一起，往沙滩走去。  
热安在梦里笑出了声，弗以伊抚摸着他细软的卷发，悄悄亲了一口。火车又开起来，鲁昂车站和巴黎都在身后了。  
他们订了一家家庭旅馆，女主人是个慈祥的老太太。老太太喜欢热安这样的住客，腼腆有礼，说话轻声细气，一看便是有钱人家的好孩子。那时市民穿的都差不太多，弗以伊又有一幅好面孔，老太太便只当他们是同学，还借给他们两辆自行车。  
沿着海边骑车总是令人愉快的，夏天从大西洋吹来的风带着浪的味道，棉花糖一样云彩那么低，仿佛骑到高一点的地方就能摸着，道路两边还开满矢车菊，车间啊，机器啊，阁楼啊，甚至阴冷的图书馆，都被阳光照得蒸发在乡间的小路上。后来，热安实在骑累了，索性把车停在一边，斜坐到弗以伊那辆车的前杠上，他拉着自己的男朋友，理直气壮地说：“前面就是西班牙，愁容骑士，快点骑上你的罗西纳特，我们一起去大战风车。”  
弗以伊假装严肃地说：“保皇党可比风车厉害多啦。”  
热安红了下脸：“那也没有人民阵线厉害”，他小声回嘴 ，“我开玩笑的”。  
“没错，人民会保卫他的共和国，而我——”弗以伊摘下鸭舌帽做了个致敬的动作，“我亲爱的杜尔内西亚，您的愿望就是我的道标。”  
“哎呀！”热安忍不住笑倒在弗以伊怀里。  
弗以伊又载着热安兜了好几圈，热安一只手拦着工人精瘦的腰，一只手搭着凉棚朝天上看去，海鸥飞过，投下迅捷的影。小诗人忍不住念道：  
“这片平静的房顶上有白鸽荡漾。  
它透过松林和坟丛，悸动而闪亮。  
公正的“中午”在那里用火焰织成  
大海，大海啊永远在重新开始！”  
他的呼吸喷在弗以伊脖子上，痒痒的，像羽毛滑过一颗红心。  
晚饭时，老太太热情不减，直说从来没有生意这样好，全镇连一张空床都找不见。热安很喜欢听老太太唱旧时渔民的歌谣，他想象着曾经倏忽而来的黑船，高乃依和远方洋面上的根西岛。弗以伊则更偏爱盘子里的食物，新鲜的牡蛎令人食指大动，在巴黎这是他消费不起的佳肴，何况餐后还有柔软的Camembert奶酪，涂在面包上，软得让人想起热安的吻。  
结果，两个人不知不觉都喝多了，热安一进屋就再也绷不住，赖在弗以伊身上起不来，一边喊热一边抱着就是不撒手。  
“好孩子，耐心点，你这样我怎么给你脱衣服？”  
热安眼睛一亮，一下子坐起来，“那我也要给你脱！”  
废了好大劲，两个人终于差不多脱完：热安不知道想起了什么，又开始不好意思起来，死活不脱衬衫。他不知道，弗以伊才看了一眼他那件白色的衬衣袖子半褪在手肘上的样子，就已经彻底硬了。  
“快一点呀。”热安催促着。  
弗以伊简直受不了他，平时出门说话声音才那么一点大的人，怎么一到床上嗓门反而高了起来，颐指气使外加耍赖。他只好一边吻着热安，一边做扩张，忙得不可开交。  
热安喜欢用舌头去舔弗以伊的唇，他们刚刚喝过苹果酒，果香搅在口腔里，连呼吸都是甜的。热安觉得怎么吻都吻不够，就像读神曲，难道有人会读腻吗？他的男朋友有世间最棒的舌头。  
在弗以伊伸进第二根手指时，热安尖尖地叫了一小声，他更紧地搂住弗以伊，弗以伊的腹肌好硬，胸膛也好坚强，他迷迷糊糊地发了呆，男朋友的肌肉是他所渴慕的，就像鹿总要去饮泉水，他也不明白自己在想什么，只是仿佛恨不得把自己揉到工人的身体里。不够呀，他想，但知识分子只能接近工人，无限地接近。热安难耐地哭了出来。  
“不够呀。”热安哭着说。  
“那我进来了？”  
热安胡乱地点着头。  
其实弗以伊也快受不住了，热安的手指每次划过弗以伊的腰，都像给他戴上了阿芙洛狄忒催情的金腰带。祖国是他的父母，男朋友濡湿的小穴则是他的家乡。温暖又紧致，像是母腹，像是襁褓。当弗以伊进去时，两个人都长舒了口气。“你想躺下还是怎样？”弗以伊问道。  
“我要坐你身上！”热安说着还凑过来，舔了舔弗以伊的喉结，又是一阵轻轻的战栗，“我不疼的。”  
“那你自己动？”  
热安点点头，说着就去推弗以伊，工人顺势躺倒在床上。热安跪坐着，一上一下，手里还胡乱地摸着弗以伊的臀瓣。弗以伊感觉自己马上就能射了，热安动的太慢，紧的不像话的肠道摩擦过龟头，让弗以伊恨不得像立马把热安按在地上大操大干。他坏心地想，热安会是先没力气了，还是会先自己软下来。  
“啊！”热安磨磨蹭蹭，终于戳中了自己的敏感点，瞬间扑了下来，他索性也不起来，就趴在弗以伊身上，哼哼唧唧地说：“换你啦。”  
弗以伊顺势又亲了亲热安，然后一点都不留情地把男朋友抱下了床，一把按在窗户上。热安的臀部高高的耸着，手肘抵着窗台，咦啊呜呜地胡乱叫了起来。弗以伊也不理他那些时而慢一点，时而快一点的撒娇，掐着对方的细腰，先大开大合地插了百来下，干了个爽快。弗以伊一边艹着，一边忍不住在热安身上乱摸。小诗人平时都坐在书桌旁，白的像勃朗峰的雪，而手感又那么好，仿佛缎子，又仿佛细瓷。但他也就随便想想，这两样都是工人从没接触过的东西，但没关系，他已经有热安了。弗以伊想着，艹地更快了些。  
热安眼前一阵阵发白，纤细的腰都塌了下去，弯出一个动人的弧度，全靠弗以伊托着才没跪下去。他实在受不住了，扭头说道：“你抱抱我吧，啊？”  
面前白白嫩嫩的小孩红着眼角，蓝色的海波吹起的都是珍珠，一颗一颗，顺着玫瑰色的脸庞直往下落。弗以伊心都化了，他抽出自己的作案工具，又把热安抱回床上。小诗人横躺在床边，两条细白的腿落在外面。弗以伊抓住热安的脚踝，分开举起来，撘在臂弯，“你想射了吗？”  
热安眨眨眼，好小声好小声地说：“我想你把我艹射。”  
两个人相对红了脸，热安抓起枕头呼在脸上，一声不吭了。  
弗以伊又干了几十下，肠液顺着小穴口流出来，在白床单上染出一朵花。他感到热安的肠道猛地抽搐起来，夹住了他的阴茎，两个人都射了。  
弗以伊挠了挠头，这下麻烦了，倒弄脏了枕头。  
洗完澡，弗以伊把只剩一个枕头的悲剧告诉了热安，热安点点头，“每个人都要为自己的行为负责，所以今晚你就没枕头了，但你可以睡在我怀里”，说着他指了指自己的胸口，靠近心脏的地方，“这里借给你。”  
第二天，他们一口气睡到中午。醒来时，热安发现被弗以伊圈着，像猫一样缩在男朋友怀里。他闭了闭眼，弗以伊的心跳、教堂的钟声和牛奶咕嘟嘟煮沸的声音一样都是令人安心的音乐。叫Jean的人总会将头枕在爱人的胸前。  
他们都不想起床，弗以伊躺着伸出手臂，摸索着打开收音机。广播里正好说道，弗朗哥发动了叛乱。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 36AU，PWP系列。

他们从诺曼底连夜赶回巴黎，下了火车，连家都没来得及回，就被古费拉到了区里的支部——支部在圣米歇尔广场一个小咖啡馆后面，从蒙帕纳斯火车站过去走路少说也要半小时。但弗以伊和热安谁都没说一句“稍等”，强盗已经敲响母亲的姐妹家里的大门了，这时候难道还能说，让我先回家睡一觉，再来搭把手吗。在独裁者面前，这里的共和国和那里的共和国都是一位女士的女儿，那位女士名叫“革命”。昨天，马德里政府向法国求援，还用说吗，大家异口同声，人民阵线政府绝对不可能袖手旁观，莱昂·布鲁姆肯定是同情西班牙共和国的。  
会议从傍晚开到晚上九点多，稍微长了一点，格朗泰尔早就睡了过去。安灼拉刚说完散会，人们搬动桌椅多声音打扰了他的好梦，就像在音乐会上睡着的人鼓掌最大声，格朗泰尔睁开眼睛大喊了一声，“打倒法西斯！”  
热安还在偷偷为共和国伤心，他想着书上讲的西班牙圣周，穿着紫袍的忏悔者抬着哭泣的圣母走在街上，七柄利剑插在玛丽亚心上，人世间的苦难啊，共和国母亲，你还要承受到什么时候？保皇党已经举起剑来了，法西斯握住了屠刀，他猛地听到有人说，“打倒法西斯”！  
“打倒法西斯，共和国万岁！”热安不由自主地跟着喊了起来。  
弗以伊拉住了他的手。  
安灼拉还站着台上，谁也不能从他的脸上看到忧虑，但热安知道，他的心已经到了西班牙。唉，党什么时候总动员？  
第二天，他们随便吃了点饼干和咖啡，就出门买《人道报》。有一位叫迦弗洛什的小同志每天临近中午时都会经过弗以伊家门口这条街卖报纸。弗以伊并没有订《人道报》，那可是浪费钱，工人俱乐部里总有免费的，何况车间里的同志也常常传看一份。他们才下楼，就听到一阵喧哗，“fachos！”有人喊道，弗以伊和热安忙拦住去路，和两个慌慌张张迎面跑来的人扭打在一起。旁边的路人很快也围过来帮忙，结结实实把两个法西斯分子揍了一顿。  
原来，是这两个法西斯分子看到迦弗洛什一个人卖《人道报》，就起了坏心眼，想着把报纸都抢过来，没想到伸脚竟然没把人绊倒。“隔着一条街，我就瞧出来你们是什么混蛋了。”迦弗洛什得意地说，“告诉你们，现在是36年啦，几年前你们这些白痴都不是咱们的对手，现在嘛，更别提啦。”说着下巴都翘了起来。  
热安也觉得法西斯分子现在还来挑衅真是愚不可及，他说，“咱们小迦弗洛什真是好样的！下回见着还得给他们个教训。”弗以伊抖开报纸，果然，布鲁姆承诺会支援西班牙飞机。  
弗以伊和热安和迦弗洛什告了别，一起到党部报了名，迦弗洛什也想去，但被两个人坚定的拒绝了。弗朗哥身后不仅有墨索里尼，只怕还会有希特勒，如果苏联不支持，弗以伊转头看了眼热安，他不怕牺牲，热安也不怕，从他们的第一个拥抱，第一次接吻，弗以伊就知道，他们的爱情里不存在安全的后方，门虽然窄，却刚刚够他们并肩。弗以伊不会劝阻热安留在法国，他明白，热安也不会。  
结果，几天过去了，报名的事石沉大海，仿佛有人希望这股刚刚点起的这把火，自己慢慢熄掉——所谓激情不就是这样吗，热度只能持续三分钟。弗以伊和热安说，一定是出事了，议会里右派可能会阻挠我们援助西班牙。  
他们在床上躺着，在弗以伊家小小的阁楼里，在靠近美丽城的城市边缘，在人人都装作没有战争发生的巴黎。热安把头枕在弗以伊胸上，搂着自己男朋友的腰。空气里荡漾的是石楠花的味道，有点腥，是做过爱之后一定会有的气息。床那么软，雪白的床单，羽毛枕头，床头柜上放着吃了一半的草莓酱，糖的香气引逗着热安，他又想起刚刚弗以伊的舌头是怎样一点点把甜蜜的果酱从自己身上舔下去。热安偷偷红了脸，他用脸颊蹭了蹭弗以伊，好像这样就能把红色粘到男友身上。弗以伊笑着揉了揉热安的头发，他们都没说话，太阳落下去了。  
“那这些以后都没有了。”热安没头没尾地说了一句。  
弗以伊亲了亲热安，“车间的同志说，小道消息呀，英国施压了，如果法国因为支持西班牙共和而与德意冲突的 话，英国不会支援法国，很有可能，这批飞机是第一批也是最后一批来自法国的援助。”  
热安抬起头，“不。我们仍然会去。”  
“怎么去？”  
“我还是不信党会袖手旁观，走着瞧吧，安灼拉最近忙忙碌碌，一定是有消息了。”  
很快到了九月，热安才把秋装找出来，巴阿雷穿着一身崭新的怪模怪样的大衣出现在门口。“走，同志，打仗啦！”他大声吆呼着。他们一起往圣米歇尔广场走，热安问：“议会同意增援了？”  
“哪儿能呀，社会党人靠不住。”巴阿雷走得快，天气还热，他把风衣敞开，两手插在红背心的口袋上，整个人更显得得意洋洋，“是苏联，咱们共产党要组建志愿军。如果集合地点在巴黎，咱们这些在巴黎的同志不最早到达马德里就说不过去啦。”  
巴阿雷和热安到时，ABC（他们给自己的支部起的绰号）的人都在了，古费拉克兴致勃勃地在发报名表，“快点填啊，咱们抢个第一名。”  
热安看向弗以伊，他们在对方的目光中只读懂了一件事，命运降临下来，他们将一起迎接他。我最骁勇最亲近的爱人啊，弗以伊想，然后签下了自己的名字。  
古费拉克永远都那么充满活力，他催着公白飞赶紧完成各种手续，闯出共产主义特色的行政迷宫（简直堪比克里特岛，古费拉克评价说，公白飞同志，还是由你来做我们的忒修斯吧），而他自己，无论时托派还是安那其主义者，联络的重任全都放在了他肩上。  
至于格朗泰尔，大概准备一路喝到西班牙。  
那段时间，ABC所有人都忙碌起来，热安甚至发现自己要边走路边吃饭才有时间吃饱，连安灼拉都被拉着去拍了一系列宣传材料。热安抽时间给亲人写了一封信说明情况，父亲或许是过于气氛，对他没有只言片语，母亲寄来的信上则涟涟都是泪水，他再一次想到圣周的西班牙圣母。右派都在宣传共和国的军队在屠杀教会，无论这是真相还是谎言，热安都感到沮丧。  
在极其短暂的训练后，他们接到通知，明天在19区共产党的总部门前集合，然后乘火车前往马德里。  
弗以伊是在运河边找到热安时，他正低着头，在本子上写写涂涂。弗以伊从热安身后走近他，悄悄的，没发出一点声响。他的视线越过热安低垂的脖颈看去，白纸上，黑色的铅跳起了舞，是一支最温柔的圆舞。  
“在欢乐的破屋我第一回  
在你火热的嘴唇上一吻，  
你披头散发，红着脸走了，  
我变得刷白，相信是有神！[ 郑克鲁译]”  
弗以伊忍不住笑了起来，“我才没有。”  
热安扬起头，看着弗以伊眨了眨眼睛，“你低头。”  
“嗯？”弗以伊低下头，热安努努嘴，亲了他一下，弗以伊的脸一点点红了起来。这个人真傻，热安想，就算他不声不响，我也能闻到他身上墨水、机油和汗的味道。  
弗以伊绕过长椅，在热安身边坐下。十月的巴黎已经冷了下来，河上的风扑在脸上有了凛冽的寒意，幸好今天阳光正好，白色的鸥鹭落在水上，像珍珠洒向金盘。  
热安继续写他的诗，弗以伊随身带了葛兰西的《Alcuni temi della questione meridionale》。当时有很多弗以伊这样的人，他们不分国界，关心所有被法西斯压迫的人民。葡萄牙、意大利、西班牙。  
河风吹过热安的本子，条纹纸哗哗作响，像树叶互相问候。他忽然想起那位西班牙诗人，“我记住橄榄树林的一阵悲风”……他小声地念了出来。  
但是弗以伊懂了，他揽过热安，他们互相许诺，将生命献给共和国，将自己献给对方。战斗到最后一口气，相爱，直到最后一声叹息。回到家里，他们做爱，热安忍不住哭了起来，他拼命抱着弗以伊，就好像这张温柔的小床变成了一条没有白帆的木舟，整个巴黎都变成了海，风暴卷起这艘小小的木船，前面不知何处就是漩涡。热安感觉自己唯一能抓住的只有弗以伊，他的阴茎好像锚，海浪灭顶，热安快要窒息了。  
无知的人是有福的，而诗人都是先知，他从一切中感到了破碎，音乐在凝固，花在褪色，风一点点变冷，撒旦的阳光在正午时分照耀，人性如雪一样渐渐化掉。  
他们做到什么也射不出来，热安蜷缩着睡在弗以伊怀里。弗以伊在抽烟，他听到反法西斯的长堤簌簌倾颓的声响，而海啸愈演愈烈。他抚摸着热安的背，手指下的肉体温暖，甜美，就像诗化为物质。热安身上全部的美善都提醒着弗以伊，人是多么可爱的存在，他感到无穷的远方也和自己有关。对弗以伊而言，关心抽象的人而不爱自己的邻人才是怪事。相反，他越是爱热安，就越无法忍受还有人民遭受压迫和不幸。  
他们一直睡到凌晨，醒来时发现十指相扣。洗漱后，他们出门向北走大概二十分钟，跨过塞纳河就快到了。那时正好是夜生活结束的时间，偶尔有汽车疾驰而过，车里的交际花们困倦地打着哈欠，手指间的钻石闪着寒光，像天上的星星。  
热安把秋季四边形指给弗以伊看，除了北斗，飞马座的四颗亮星也可以用来定位。“你看北极星，她永远在四边形的北方延伸4倍的位置。”  
弗以伊回答说，他绝对不会搞错方向。他伏在热安耳边，轻声说：“比利牛斯山的北面，有我们两个人的家啊。”  
银河在他们头上，正缓缓地流过。


End file.
